Consequences of Glamour
by FlamingChip
Summary: A simple switch is made and a prince survives. When magic is used to save one, how will the other react? And when the Tower of Joy is discovered, how will the Game of Thrones be altered?


_**Small authors note just to start this off. After reading a theory regarding this on r/ASOIAF, I decided to make a fanfiction out of it and see where it takes me. This will hopefully be updated as frequently as Blood on the Ice is, but we'll see!**_

* * *

"Lyanna,"

The woman didn't respond as her feet continued to move away from him towards the door.

"Lyanna, no,"

Rhaegar grabbed her hand as she tried to leave the room. He needed to convince her otherwise, this wasn't the right idea and she would get herself killed. The she-wolf turned her head back to her new husband and growled, "Do you not trust me, Rhaegar? Or do the words we said underneath the heart tree mean nothing to you?" The prince took a step back, but his hand remained clenched around hers. His heart was aching, his mind was throbbing, and his hand was starting to shake. This was a terrible plan, he couldn't let her do this.

"You just gave birth! You shouldn't be out of bed, let alone leaving the tower!"

"I am not Elia Martell who is weak and requires constant vigilance whenever she gets sick. I am a Stark of Winterfell. I can handle myself,"

The jape at Elia was not supposed to be hurtful, they both knew that and they both knew it was the truth that came out of Lyanna's mouth. Rhaegar tried to remain silent, but his words tried to breech his throat and mouth. His violet eyes stared hard into her gray Stark eyes and he finally yelled,

"I don't want you to die!"

Lyanna's eyes started to tear up, her husband was right. But she was stubborn, almost too stubborn, and she needed to get it in his head that this is what she needed to do.

"Rhaegar, oh my sweet Rhaegar," Lyanna walked back towards the Targaryen prince and caressed his cheek. The prince pulled her close, placing his head down upon hers and offering the top of her head a long and tender kiss. For a moment, nothing was wrong in the world, for a moment war was not there and they could just be Rhaegar and Lyanna. But, the cry of a baby broke that illusion just as quickly as it had come.

"I want you to be around for him, not me,"

Lyanna pulled away from her husband and looked to their child who had just awoken from his nap. He had just been born days ago, and was yet to be named. This was the only true thing the couple had fought over at all for they held the same ideals when it came to running a kingdom; and anything else would undoubtedly come from Elia when they returned to King's Landing. They had fought over names before today, while Lyanna wanted him to have a strong Northern name, Rhaegar wished for him to carry on the tradition of Targaryen names. They were down to only a handful of names now, and Lyanna secretly knew that they needed to name the child fast or else they'd never decide upon a name.

"Brandon will be just fine without me, as I know you will,"

"Don't you dare pull Jaehaerys into this! This isn't about him, or me, it's about you,"

"Torrhen will continue to fuss if we keep fighting like this,"

"Daeron can wait for just a moment,"

Lyanna sighed softly and pulled her husband's face down into a kiss. They met with such a ferocity that one small move could easily lead to a bitten tongue or lip. As their tongues wrestled with one another, Rhaegar's violet eyes let out a single tear each. He never really cried, but the thought of losing Lyanna was tearing him apart inside. When the tears finally reached Lyanna's face, she broke the kiss and buried her head into Rhaegar's chest.

"You must protect him, you must protect Jon. Promise me Rhaegar,"

Rhaegar looked down to his second wife, and nodded. There was no convincing her otherwise, she was about to do this whether or not he liked it. He was about to lose her, that he was almost certain of. But maybe, maybe she would beat the odds. It was quite possible that she could do what he couldn't.

"I promise,"

And with that, Lyanna broke away from the hug and walked towards the baby. She shushed him and started to feed him. Rhaegar couldn't stop staring at her, and while he loved Elia he couldn't help but love Lyanna just a little bit more. Elia was so willing, but Lyanna was a true wolf, and that made him want and desire her more and more. His violet eyes looked again towards their son, how much he even now looked like his mother and Stark ancestors before him. He was the third head of the dragon, and nothing could happen to him now. Kingsguard had been placed outside the Tower of Joy, for they were all members of the royal family now. And this was the final straw in the rebellion that Robert Baratheon had started.

Many thought that it wasn't Robert who started this war, but Lyanna herself. When she had heard about the execution of her father and brother she had broken down and blamed herself. She refused to eat for days and finally it had been Rhaegar to bring her out of her slump. They had made love that night like many nights before, but that time it was different. It wasn't out of lust or duty, it was out of love, true love if you believed the stories. He made her say it over and over again, it wasn't her fault. It was Robert Baratheon, he had started this war truly. But then again, he could always just blame his father like he had come accustomed to doing whenever he had to explain why something was going wrong in the kingdom.

But now, Lyanna was leaving, and quite possibly for good. And he couldn't stand to think of that. Would this war have been for nothing? Just because Lyanna had chosen him over Robert? His eyes landed on his son once more as he was laid back down in his makeshift crib. He looked like a Stark, but he would be damned if his child wasn't treated like a Targaryen. His father, oh what would his father think about the child? Would he accept him as a Targaryen like his siblings? No, his father wouldn't be around to see the child, why was he worrying about it?

If Lyanna's plan went well, then Rhaegar would take his loyal forces and march on the capital. He would find a way to get his father off the throne, but he wouldn't kill him. Kinslaying, now that was a sin that no one could forgive, not even the gods. The gods, he would have to pray to the Old Gods and the New to help his new wife survive what was to come. Their conversation just moments ago still played in his head.

 _"You're trusting this woman who claims to be from Asshai?"_

 _Lyanna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "There's no way you can go out there and fight Robert. You don't know how he fights but I do. I know all of his openings and weaknesses,"_

 _"Lyanna you're going to get yourself killed!"_

 _Lyanna turned to storm out of the room, "Your rubies can easily be glamoured by her, no one will know it's me, and everyone will stay away from 'you' so Robert can try and kill you. Then I can finish what I unintentionally started,"_

He was never one for war, and he thought the message Lyanna had left was enough to prevent it. But somehow Robert Baratheon had it in his mind that he had stolen and raped his Lyanna. Rhaegar used his power as a prince, and acting in his father's stead for a mere moment, to sign a document that dissolved all betrothals to Lyanna. She would be his forever, and only his. They had married under the heart tree with witnesses, even Elia sending her regards. Elia, oh how he loved how she helped with this plan. She was so accepting, so caring, and he knew that if anything ever happened to Lyanna she would take care of the boy as her own. Their marriage was official, and Rhaegar was the first Targaryen in such a long time to put into practice multiple wives.

Lyanna stood once more after staring at her son for the longest time. She walked over to Rhaegar and sat upon his lap, trying not to make the moment sexual even though she wanted him one last time before she left. But she knew if she lay with Rhaegar once more he wouldn't let her leave, and she needed to. She needed to get out there before the men noticed something was the matter. Her lips met Rhaegar's once more in a passionate kiss, but it was quickly broken before Lyanna couldn't stop herself.

"I love you, Rhaegar,"

Rhaegar pulled her close, trying to ingrain every piece of her into his memory in case something were to happen. He didn't want to take any chances with this, and so he finally looked into her eyes, those Stark eyes.

"And I love you, Lyanna,"

Lyanna Stark got off her husband and kissed his forehead, she turned to look at her child once more before exiting the room. Rhaegar could hear this _witch_ outside the door as she took his wife down the stairs to do whatever needed to be done. The Targaryen prince walked over to his son and picked him up, staring into his face and stroking his head. He heard the horse outside gallop away, and the prince looked out the window. His wife rode off in his armor, long silver-gold hair draping her back from outside of the helm. Whatever that witch did worked, and Rhaegar felt as if he was watching himself gallop off into the distance. His son cooed in his arms and tugged at his father's hair, but Rhaegar didn't look down at him. His eyes stared at Lyanna vanishing over the horizon.

"Come back to us, Lyanna. Come back to Jon,"

* * *

Lyanna arrived at the battle field with her troops. Well, Rhaegar's troops. They could see Robert and his mass amount of men, and, she could see her brother. Ned, on horseback, looked so much like their father in his armor. She turned to Barristan Selmy, who stood next to who he thought was Rhaegar.

"Ser Barristan,"

"Yes, your grace?"

She chose her next words carefully.

"Tell the men, no harm shall come to Eddard Stark,"

Barristan Selmy looked slightly confused, "Your grace, he has joined with the Baratheon, he's a-"

Lyanna snapped at that, not letting Selmy finish his statement, "No he is not! Do you know why? Because of what my father did to Lord Rickard and Brandon Stark. That is Lyanna's brother, he shall not be harmed! Do I make myself clear?"

Barristan Selmy nodded, he knew of the fondness that Rhaegar held for Lyanna, "Yes, your grace," He turned to the man next to him who would deliver the orders in his stead. Lyanna knew she had to offer a threat, or else some might not follow the order. She had seen it happen before, and this would make sure that nothing happened to her loving brother.

"And Ser Barristan. If anyone disobeys my command let them know I will have their head on a platter and served to my father,"

As the man rushed off with the command and threat, Robert's arm began to move towards them. Lyanna gave the command to attack and she watched as her and her husband's men rushed towards battle. She could see from here a young boy holding the Baratheon banner was the first casualty, his head being sliced off by one of the royal army's swords. Barristan Selmy had rushed off into battle, leaving Lyanna to defend herself. But she wouldn't stand there and make Rhaegar a craven, no, she would rush into battle herself. She unsheathed her husband's sword and kicked her horse, the two of them racing forward into battle.

Lyanna was playing her part well, she and Rhaegar had sparred with swords days after their wedding and for the weeks to come until she discovered she was pregnant. She had picked up on his fighting techniques, and with the glamour from the Asshai priestess no one could tell otherwise. She rode her horse well, she wore Rhaegar's armor, and she knew how to hold a sword just as well as any knight of a royal household. There were screams on both sides, but one scream in particular caught her ear.

"For Lyanna!"

Lyanna turned her head for a moment to see Robert Baratheon riding down on his horse, and she knew his eyes were set on her. How sweet this would be, if she was able to defeat Robert and end this war. A small part of her wanted to tell him it was her, just to see the look on his face before she drove her husband's sword through his whoring skull, but she knew she couldn't. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't. There would be hell to pay if everyone discovered it was actually Lyanna underneath the glamour, and Rhaegar would most likely be ridiculed until the end of his days.

How she had found the priestess was something she would never reveal to Rhaegar. She had sent one of the Kingsguard to go find one, and he didn't wish to anger Lyanna Stark, the new wife of his prince. She had always loved Old Nan's stories about things beyond Westeros, and she had a particular story that Lyanna loved, those of the Faceless Men and Red Priests that could change their face. It was surprising that he had found one, but Lyanna had convinced her to glamour one of the rubies from Rhaegar's armor, which she had attached to her small clothes so if Rhaegar's armor was damaged the glamour would retain, to make it so whoever wore it would look just like him. The armor was slightly too big for her, but she was able to manage wearing it without causing any suspicion.

Lyanna kept an eye on her brother as she sliced another man off of his horse, and true to Barristan's words the men were keeping away from him. No man had yet attacked Ned, but he had attacked many of Rhaegar's. That was the first thing she'd have to do after this damn war ended. She needed to apologize to Ned and Ben, they didn't deserve what this war did to their family. Brandon and their father Rickard were dead, because of her. Rhaegar had attempted to tell her that it wasn't her fault, but she still felt guilty. If she hadn't run away with Rhaegar her father and brother would be alive.

But then, she'd be married to the man that was running for her and trying to kill who he thought she was.

And? She wouldn't have her son.

Oh her son, her little Brandon-Jaehaerys-Rickard-Aemon-Torrhen-Rhaegel-Jon-Daeron, her little boy… She thought heavily of him, and the thought of returning home to him and Rhaegar made her stronger. Lyanna wanted him to grow up as a prince, perhaps ruling Dragonstone with a wife and child one day. She knew that Aegon would be king after Rhaegar either died or stepped down and she would never challenge that. But what of Viserys? What would he be doing when his father was off the throne? She knew that Rhaegar would hope his brother would become a knight, and perhaps _he_ would control Dragonstone alongside a future sister if one was born out of Queen Rhaella's now quickening womb. But he was so young now, he was destined for anything.

Perhaps they would write songs about today, about how the dragon defeated the stag in the war over a wolf. But the she-wolf would have to make sure that the songs were perfect for Rhaenys to listen to as she grew up. She knew the girl would be fascinated with knights in shining armor just as Lyanna knew most young girls were. Elia would train her to be a proper lady, and Lyanna was so very happy in that moment that she and Rhaegar did not have a girl. She wouldn't have been able to raise her as a lady of court, but as a wolf just the same. Lyanna could raise a boy to be a warrior, and Rhaegar could raise him to be a prince. An honorable prince that comes from ice and fire, two opposites that make a whole, and he would be the subject of even more songs.

Her son was destined for greatness, and although Rhaegar said that Aegon was this so called Prince that was Promised he also said that there was something for their son as well. The more she thought of their son she knew that he was all Stark. He even had her father's nose and the characteristic Stark hair starting to grow out of his small head. He was so Stark, almost nothing of Rhaegar's had been given to him. And now that she thought of it, perhaps he could help rule the North in the future? He would be a Targaryen by name, but she knew the North would accept him as a Stark because he was her son. They could build a castle somewhere in the Gift perhaps, start a tradition where the heir ruled in the North alongside Winterfell until he was ready to take his place on the Iron Throne. What could they call it? Heir's Landing? No, that was too cliché.

A sword came out of nowhere and hit Lyanna's armor to bring her out of her thoughts as she mindlessly fought, but Lyanna quickly spun her horse around and drove her own sword into the man's throat. His head became decapitated, but remained on her sword. She swung the sword wildly in the air, the head finally launching off and hitting one of the Stark men. She recognized him as a member of House Karstark, but she couldn't tell who it was. The Karstark rushed forward but was soon directed to another battle, seeing another Karstark in danger. Lyanna sighed to herself, she was all for slaying Baratheon men (which was what she was doing) but she couldn't slay a man of Stark, Karstark, or anywhere else of the North that she had grown up around.

"Come 'ere ye bastard!"

She knew Robert's voice anywhere, and when she turned her horse around she saw the man she was betrothed to marry. His horse was racing forward and Lyanna knew she had to make a decision. Thankfully one of Rhaegar's bannermen distracted the Baratheon giving Lyanna a second to run and get a better position. She raced past the dying men, her eyes landing on Ser Barristan who looked close to death. She couldn't save him, but hopefully a maester would soon be on the battle field. The war was almost over, and it would end today. That was what she had to promise Rhaegar and their son. She would end it herself, for she was the one that started it. If she had never run away…

But that was the past, there was nothing she could do to change that. The whole country was in war, and she knew that after today pardons and punishments would be given out. Once Aerys was off the throne and Rhaegar sat, Lyanna would make sure that House Stark was pardoned along with House Arryn. House Baratheon would be punished, she knew they would, no matter if Robert died today or not. He started this whole damn rebellion just to win her back, but how could you win back a married woman? Albeit, one that was married in secret under the heart tree and the Old Gods. Lyanna wanted nothing but Rhaegar, but Robert's gods were only showing him Lyanna.

She knew now she had to face the man she was betrothed to, and when she dispatched the last knight that was running at her she turned her horse around and ran towards Robert Baratheon. She stopped at the edge of the river before her and watched as Robert stopped his horse on the other side. The two stood in silence, oblivious to the battle that raged on around them. Lyanna wanted to cut his head off right here and now for throwing the kingdoms into such a mess. It wasn't as if they had Aerys to worry about or anything, but now Robert Baratheon had plunged the realm into something they may never recover from. She knew of Rhaegar's plans to try and take his father off the throne, and that would be his job after the battle was won and "Rhaegar" returned to the Tower of Joy to reclaim "Lyanna". Soon enough, Rhaegar would be on the throne. Viserys and their soon to be newborn sibling would be given higher honors, and Aegon could be trained to be a king.

Lyanna thought of the time that she and Elia Martell would then have, raising three children while their husband ruled the kingdom. She often wondered if Elia disapproved of this marriage, but the Martell woman had given her well wishes and corresponded with Lyanna once before her and Rhaegar were hidden away in the Tower of Joy. Perhaps she would come to love Aegon and Rhaenys just as much as Elia would come to love her own son. In a perfect world, everything would be peaceful and she would be able to marry whomever she chose. But this was not a perfect world, and now she was on the battlefield and her father was probably rolling in his grave just seeing his daughter doing something unladylike. Lyanna was pulled out of her thoughts as soon as Robert started to talk.

"I've come for what's rightfully mine,"

Lyanna rolled her eyes, "You speak of her as if she's something to own! Why do you think she never wanted you?"

Robert swung his hammer in the air in anger, as if he was trying to scare who he thought was Rhaegar.

"You kidnapped her! You raped her! Lyanna is _mine_!"

"Lies! All of them! I love her,"

Robert spat, the saliva shooting even out of his helmet and landing into the river below, "Liar!"

Lyanna gripped her sword even harder than she was, her anger and wolf's blood was starting to rise even more, "End this Robert, lay down your sword and bend the knee once more. No harm will come to your family or supporters. End this petty war for her,"

Robert leaned forward, his hammer ready for a fight, "I will never bend the knee to another Targaryen again, not while my love still breathes,"

Lyanna inwardly shook her head, he was so petty and stubborn. It was almost as if they were the same, but Lyanna was better than Robert. She was still a maid when she was married, she had no bastard children, and if her betrothed had been "kidnapped" and "raped" then she would have found a better way to deal with this. Not start a whole war over it. How did he even get the notion that she had been kidnapped and raped? She had left a letter stating she had run off with him willingly, for love, not because of being kidnapped. Really? The She-Wolf of Winterfell being kidnapped? That was almost as absurd as her brother Ned being as boisterous as Brandon!

Her eyes narrowed and she growled softly, "Fine then, meet your death,"

Robert raced forward, his horse not being stopped by the water below. Lyanna pushed her horse as well, and the two met with a clash. Robert's hammer had missed by inches, but Lyanna's sword hit his leg, cutting deep and giving Robert great pain. This brought a smile to Lyanna's face, seeing Robert howl in pain and clutch his leg. It was almost as if she was giving back the pain he had caused her throughout this entire betrothal. Keeping her away from what she wanted to do, just because he would one day become Lyanna Baratheon? No, he didn't love her like he thought he did, he loved the idea of her, not her. He wanted Lyanna Stark as his Lady Baratheon, to unite him and her brother Ned as true brothers.

But that would not happen. Lyanna would not let that happen. She would fight until the end of her days to stay with Rhaegar and be a Targaryen by marriage. She would raise her son alongside Aegon and Rhaenys to be the best trio of dragons there could ever be in the Seven Kingdoms. Rhaegar had always said that the dragon must have three heads, and their son made the third head. No doubt that Aegon could take Rhaenys as his sister-wife, just as their grandfather Aerys had done with his sister Rhaella and all the Targaryens before them. Would she and Rhaegar have another child, a daughter, for their son to marry? Oh dear, how would they decide upon _that_ child's name?

"Just who do you think you are?!"

Robert's hammer swung again, this time hitting the chest of Rhaegar's armor so hard that the rubies on Rhaegar's armor flew into the river below them. She felt her chest crush beneath the weight of the hammer and crushing steel, and her world started to go black. Her thoughts quickly went to her son, her peaceful and wonderful boy. He would be without his true mother now, she knew she was going to die. Not even the Mountain, Gregor Clegane, could have withstood a blow such as that in such close range. That black haired boy that was birthed of ice and fire, of Stark and Targaryen. Jaehaerys did have a nice ring to it…

Lyanna felt herself falling off the horse, her breathing halted, and her eyes seeing Robert standing above her victorious, and she muttered one word, answering Robert's question.

"Lyanna,"


End file.
